


Absolutely Stunning

by Lululeigh



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Lingerie, Other, Shyness, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: Thank you Anna for always encouraging Leigh to be brave.





	Absolutely Stunning

**Author's Note:**

> this is a completely self-indulgent drabble, please no bully ;u;

If there was any day to try out new _spicy_ activities with one’s partner, the Day of Devotion definitely seemed like a perfect time to do it. This was by far the boldest move the Summoner had attempted in their relationship with Gunter since they first admitted their feelings for him. Thinking back on it, that situation paled in levels of embarrassment compared to what was happening right now.  

Leigh looked at themself over again for the millionth time in the floor-length mirror, wondering what in the name of Askr they were doing standing there in the personal bathroom adjoined to their private quarters wearing lingerie. It wasn’t too intense—in fact, they’d even go so far as to call it cute: a red lacy babydoll that was flowy and covered their middle along with the underwear to match. Never in their life had they imagined actually _purchasing_ and _wearing_ such an ensemble, and when the thought arose of wearing it not only for themself but someone _else_ … Needless to say, their brain never travelled that far due to exploding from embarrassment. Now that Leigh was thinking about it, the gentle persuasion to buy the set had only happened a few days ago when they had visited the market during one free afternoon. Originally, they had _thought_ no other heroes from the Order were around when they had entered the little shop that sold such wares, but to their surprise…

 

_‘Ohoho Summoner, what a surprise to see you! What finds you in here today?’_

_‘A-Anna! I uh- could ask you the same.’_

_‘I asked first.’_

_‘I’m just… browsing… Were you following me?’_

_‘Details details~. Are you browsing for a special_ something _to wear for a special_ someone _on the Day of Devotion?’_

_‘N-no! Just browsing. The selection is pretty to look at.’_

_‘You know, I think you’d look good in this one.’ With ease, Anna plucked a matching red lingerie set from the rack, waving it in front of Leigh’s eyes. ‘It’s your favourite colour too!’_

_‘Anna, I can't possibly wear something like that!’_

_‘And why not? Don't try and argue with me that_ he _wouldn't like it.’_

_'That’s not really…. What I was going for…. I-it’s just far too embarrassing to wear!’_

_'Ah, so you're shy.’_

_'Besides, what on earth could it possibly do?’_

_‘I don’t think you need me to answer that question_ —’

_‘Yeah you’re right, please don’t.’_

 

And so, after countless minutes of internal debate as Anna the impeccable businesswoman stood before them with that sneaky grin of hers, and ensuring the size was correct, Leigh finally made the purchase. While owning it was one matter, introducing it into the bedroom was a whole other situation. After their long day spent at the festival together, the couple had retreated to Leigh’s quarters for the evening to enjoy some time to themselves. Gunter was likely still sitting at the small table reading one of his books. Would he suffer a heart attack upon seeing this? Leigh knew they felt like they were currently experiencing one. Was it too much? Too out of character for them? Was he even into this sort of thing?

They’d certainly never find out the answer if they stayed hidden in this bathroom all night. And Leigh _did_ want to know what he thought of it, especially for future reference…

“G-Gunter?”

Leigh was grateful the other was so concentrated on his book that he didn’t hear the creak of the bathroom door as it opened. This gave them just enough time to tiptoe to the middle of the room when they called for his attention. They felt their cheeks grow hot as he looked up from his book, only to drop it immediately from his lap. His quick reflexes allowed him to catch it before it hit the floor with a loud thud, setting it back on the table as he cleared his throat. Leigh was the one to initiate again.

“Too much of a surprise?” They laughed nervously, left hand gripping their right arm behind their back. _Is this how these situations normally start?_

“I was beginning to wonder what you were doing in there for so long. Now it all makes sense.”

“What do you think?” Leigh sways from side to side for a moment, showing off the flowiness of the babydoll. They were doing their best to distract their mind away from running for cover under the bedsheets. Their cloak would even make a nice retreat, it draped over the back of the chair they had been sitting in previously. Maintaining eye-contact was also more difficult than they had ever imagined it being. Luckily, he didn’t leave them waiting for an answer for much longer.

“Well, I think it goes without saying that it makes you look quite sexy,” Gunter smirks as he takes in all the tiny details, while Leigh finally resorts to hiding their face in their hands at his comment. _Well, at least that means for certain that he doesn’t hate it._ He chuckles—it reverberates from deep within his chest—and gets up from the chair to close the distance between them, circling one arm around Leigh’s back and using the other to tilt their head upwards so he can kiss them. It's quite passionate from the very start, though to be fair their surprise was getting his blood flowing.

“You really think it looks good on me?” They grab at the fabric of his shirt, wanting more of that kiss but also needing to get that question off of their chest.

“Leigh, you look absolutely stunning in this ensemble… though to be fair,” he tucks a long strand of hair behind their ear, watching as the red builds on their cheeks as his lover waits in anticipation, “I think you look just as ravishing with _nothing_ on.”

“G-Gunter…” Leigh’s hiding their face again, this time against his chest. “My heart is beating so fast I feel like I’m dying.”

“Well I certainly won’t be having any of that.” Gunter laughs and holds Leigh close to his body for a moment before swiftly scooping them up into his arms. They squeak in surprise as he makes his way over to the bed, feeling the skin beneath his hands heat up in excitement. He would be sure to waste no effort tonight and ravish them plenty from head to toe as thanks for the lovely surprise.

_~Happy Valentine’s Day!~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry I cannot provide the smut, I would literally implode.


End file.
